


Troubled Learning

by Luffles424



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose is trying to relearn things and Church finds him working on it, wrongly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Learning

“Hey Caboose. Whacha doing there buddy?” Church asked, leaning against the doorframe leading to the mess hall.  
Caboose was at one of the mess hall tables, with papers spread out in front of him. He looked up at Church with a perplexed look and pen marks at his temple.  
Church held back laughter. “Why are you wearing glasses Caboose?”  
Caboose gave him a wounded look and set his pen down. “I’m working on some stuff. The glasses help me be smart.”  
Church grinned and walked over to look over Caboose’s shoulder. The papers were worksheets that you’d work on in first grade. Some had scribbles on them and about half of the answers were wrong. Church had to give it to the rookie, he seemed to be really trying.  
Caboose chewed his lip and ran his hand through his hair. “These are a lot harder than I thought.”  
Church sat down next to him and gestured to Caboose’s forehead. “You have some marks there, bud.”  
“Oh. I do?” Caboose rubbed at his face.  
“No, no. Stop that. You’re just smearing it more. Stop.” Church pulled Caboose’s hand away, before gently wiping away the marks.  
“Thanks Church!” He beamed.  
Church nodded. “You know glasses won’t make you smarter, right?”  
Caboose’s face fell. “But smart people always have glasses. If I wear them then I will be smart too.”  
Church laughed. “That’s not how it works Caboose.”  
Caboose shook his head firmly. “It does. See? I finished this.” He shoved a piece of paper at Church.  
Church took it and looked it over. Some answers were right, but most of the answers were made up nonsense.  
Caboose looked at him. “See? I can do it.”  
Church sighed. “Still not how it works.”  
Caboose looked at him sadly. “But…”  
“Oh, no. Oh don’t you give me that look. Stop that.” Church pointed a finger at him. “Stop it. I did nothing wrong.”  
Caboose stuck his lip out, pouting.  
“Oh come on Caboose. Stop it with the lip.”  
Caboose just sat, looking dejected. Church threw his hands up.  
“Fine. Fine! I’m sorry I hurt your feelings Caboose. Glasses will make you smarter.” He huffed, putting his hands on Caboose’s cheeks and stared at him for a moment before he smiled. “You do look really good in them.”  
Caboose grinned back. “Yay!”  
Church pulled Caboose in and pecked him on the lips. Caboose smiled even more. Church let go and slid closer.   
“How about I work on these with you before we go to bed?” He asked softly, shuffling the papers around.  
Caboose nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. I would like that very much.”


End file.
